


White Day Afternoon

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Food Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Non-Recommended Use of Pocky, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Kyoko's ideas of what a pocky kiss is and what constitutes an appropriate gift for White Day are a bit odd. Sayaka doesn't mind, though.Prompt: Food Kink
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	White Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big kink for me, and since I'd already been thinking about this idea before I decided I was going to do Kinktober and foodplay sex seems just perfect for Kyoko I had to do it. Since it's Kinktober, in the spirit of the season I really indulged myself in how dirty I made it, to the point where I feel embarrassed posting it (that said, one of the most memorable pieces of writing advice I've read is that if your smut is embarrassing to you it probably means you're doing a good job) and am probably going to be deeply ashamed later when I remember it.
> 
> Since I was indulging my own kinks be warned there's also a lot of pussy juice and the whole thing is arguably kind of gross. Please don't try it at home either unless the yeast infection is going to be _really_ worth it for you and your partner.

" _Sayaka... Hey, Sayakaaa._ "

Sayaka sighed, Kyoko's telepathic message breaking her concentration. She'd asked her before not to talk to her in class like this unless it was important – which it never seemed to be with Kyoko – since she struggled enough with school without her distractions, but she always went back to doing it again after a few days.

" _What is it this time, Kyoko?_ ".

" _Remember to meet me on the roof at lunch time, 'kay?_ ".

She rubbed her forehead. " _You already told me, yeah._ "

Kyoko had been telling her for a couple days now at this point to meet her on the roof at lunch time on White Day. She didn't have any money and couldn't cook, so Sayaka had to wonder what she was doing that would live up to the odd amount of hype she'd been building for it.

And anyway, even if it was just cheap chocolate, she'd appreciate it from Kyoko. At this point exchanging chocolate on Valentine's Day and White Day seemed a bit old fashioned, and it was awkward to figure out when both of them were girls and the assumption behind the holidays had always been about men and women, but the romantic in her still loved it. Maybe they'd just switch it up each year with Kyoko giving her chocolate on Valentine's Day next February and her returning the favor.

"--Miki-san?".

She snapped out of it to see the teacher looking at her.

" _...So shut up while we're in class, Kyoko._ "

"Is there anything wrong?", Saotome asked again.

"Nah... Nothing". She shot a glare at Kyoko, seeing the guilty grin on her face, and focused on the class again.

Kyoko somehow managed to keep quiet for the rest of their morning classes, leaving them uneventful and undramatic. Sayaka's mind kept drifting back to her curiosity about what she had planned for her. Maybe she actually had tried to make home-made chocolate for her? Probably not, it wasn't usually like her to put that much effort in. She could've saved up to buy something fancy? Well, maybe, but again it didn't sound like Kyoko. At least she'd promised her she wouldn't shoplift anymore – she absolutely couldn't accept a stolen gift.

Finally the lunch break came. By the time she'd grabbed her bag, Kyoko was already nowhere to be seen, and she climbed the stairs up to the roof alone, apologizing to Madoka and Hitomi when they asked her to come eat lunch with them in the courtyard.

She opened the door to the roof and walked out. It was a pleasant, warm spring day, just about the perfect weather to eat lunch outside. A few other students had gotten the same idea and were sitting on the benches, but Kyoko wasn't among them, at least as far as she could see.

" _Hey, where are you sitting, Kyoko?_ ".

" _You know that corner you can't really see from the main area?_ ".

Sayaka glanced to her left and stepped around the building. " _Uh, yeah, sure._ "

She found Kyoko standing there, leaning against the wall with her hands clasped behind her head. Noticing her walking over, she turned her head and grinned at her, lowering her hands and standing up straight. "Yo, Sayaka."

"...So what's the big deal, huh?", she asked, crossing her arms.

Kyoko chuckled. "Wanna see it?".

"Uh... Yeah?". She watched as Kyoko grabbed the hem of her skirt and hiked it up. That surprised her enough – they were still in public, no matter that it was hard to see them over here – even before she noticed two more things in turn, first that she'd worn nothing underneath it, and second that she'd carefully placed three sticks of chocolate pocky in her pussy.

She buried her face in her palm. "Kyoko... You--". She stopped, sighing, as she noticed Kyoko frowning at her. "--...You didn't have anything on under your skirt all morning?".

The grin flashed across her face again. "What would you say if I said I didn't?".

"That you were stupid for going out in public like that."

"Come on, anything else, Sayaka?", Kyoko asked, her grin disappearing as quickly as it came back. Sure, it was stupid, but now she was imagining Kyoko walking to school or sitting a few desks away from her without any panties on. Not mention the fact that she didn't really have to imagine it, given she was standing right in front of her, still holding her skirt up and displaying herself.

"...Weeell", she said, cracking a smile herself and making Kyoko's face light up again. Come to think of it, her and Kyoko had made out in this corner once and didn't get caught – not many people came up to the roof anyway, even on a day like this. People down on the ground could be a bigger problem, but the railings were tall and ornate enough that it would give them some amount of privacy too.

She looked down at Kyoko's lap again, the bare tips of the biscuits and a bit of the greater chocolate-coated part peaking out from between her folds. The sight pressed a button she wasn't sure she ever realized she had before.

"...I guess this is supposed to be my White Day chocolate?".

"Should I have gone with white chocolate after all?", Kyoko said, scratching her head.

Sayaka giggled. "Nah, classic is fine... Well, I know you'd hate it if I wasted food, so how can I refuse?". She stepped over to Kyoko and knelt down. "Thanks for the meal, Kyoko."

She laughed herself as Sayaka inched closer to her, managing to grab the first stick of pocky with her teeth without knocking the other two, pulling it back before taking a bite. Up close she could see how wet Kyoko had already gotten, a bit more of her slickness – something she wanted to taste just as much as the pocky – having been drawn out and dripping on the biscuit as she'd pulled it further out of her. Sayaka did it again, pulling the stick back, her second bite adding the taste of chocolate to the plain cookie.

"It kinda tickles when you do that", Kyoko said, and she glanced up at her face to see her grinning down at her. "It's gonna drive me crazy."

"This is my gift so I'm going to take my time and enjoy it, ok?", Sayaka replied

"Yup, fine by me."

Sayaka took a third bite of the pocky, now tasting Kyoko on it as well as she started to eat the part that had been inside her. It was very slightly – but noticeably – warmer and softer from her heat, too. She'd been enjoying herself already, but that really got her going, and she greedily finished eating it out of Kyoko's slit, taking another bite and then pulling what remained out of her entirely – not wanting it to fall – before pushing it into her mouth with her finger, slowing down to enjoy the mix of flavors fully as she chewed and swallowed it.

Sayaka made short work of the second stick too, starting to feel the warmth in her own lap and a damp spot forming on her panties – wondering whether, if Kyoko hadn't eaten the rest of the package already, she'd return the favor after she was done. She slipped her hand under her skirt, stroking herself with her fingers as she squeezed the tip of the last piece of pocky between her teeth.

"Hey, Sayaka... You wouldn't mind sharing just a little tiny bit would you?", Kyoko asked, still grinning, as she took a bite. "I'm getting hungry."

Sayaka swallowed and stifled a laugh – she hadn't totally forgotten that despite what she was doing, they were still on the roof of the school. "Geeze, what am I gonna do with you?".

"Maybe I shouldn't have served you your dessert before we ate lunch, huh?".

"Too late for that now, sorry", she teased. "I'll save some for you though". Sayaka returned to the dessert Kyoko had offered her, not taking long to finish off most of her last pocky. When she freed the final piece, pulling it out with her teeth, Kyoko had gotten wet enough that a few strings of her come bridged between it and her pussy, snapping but still leaving it as slick and glistening as the folds it had been nestled between.

She stood up, putting it in her mouth and enjoying the delicious blend of chocolate and Kyoko's taste on her tongue. Kyoko looked at her, clearly disappointed.

"Sayakaaa, I thought you said you'd save some?".

" _Shut up and let me kiss you_ ", she shot back telepathically – having that power came in handy right now, when her mouth was full. Kyoko immediately figured it out, the usual smirk returning to her face briefly before she opened her mouth. Sayaka laid her hands on Kyoko's shoulders and leaned in, pressing her mouth to Kyoko's and passing the last bite of pocky to her.

" _When did you get this dirty anyway, Sayaka?_ ". She pulled away as Kyoko chewed and swallowed it, licking her lips.

She kissed her again, Kyoko throwing an arm over her shoulder now too and holding her head, fingers entwining with aqua hair. " _I asked you to shut up._ "

" _I'll shut up if you touch my pussy_ ". Sayaka's hand crept down her body and under her skirt, nothing between the plaid fabric and Kyoko's lap. She stroked Kyoko's wet folds with fingers, and they readily sank into her with only a slight push, letting her feel the warmth and slickness squeezing around them.

" _Really, I'm the dirty one?_ ". She started moving her fingers, her palm brushing against Kyoko's clit as they pumped in and out of her, hearing wet, squelching noises and Kyoko's muffled moans. Both of them gasped for breath as she briefly broke their kiss, before Kyoko pulled her back in for another, her tongue darting into Sayaka's mouth.

Sayaka kept going, working her fingers, then pressed a third one to Kyoko's entrance, pushing it inside her as well – a snug fit, even if she was wet enough that it had gone in almost as smoothly as her middle and index fingers had before – and quickly resuming her previous rhythm, her panting growing louder and more ragged even as it was still stifled by Sayaka's mouth. " _...Fingers feel more satisfying than pocky, don't they?_ ".

" _Fuck, yeah... Hey, wait, you can't claim to be innocent and then say something like that!_ ". Kyoko attempted to send her another message, but Sayaka heard her thoughts break up and turn into static as she gasped into her mouth, clenching down hard on her fingers as she plunged them deep in to her one final time. She braced herself more against the wall, struggling just a little to stay standing as she came, and her back slid down it as Sayaka removed her fingers and pulled her lips away, taking a deep breath herself as she heard Kyoko panting for air.

Sayaka gave her fingers a lick, swearing she could still faintly taste chocolate on them as she cleaned them off.

"...Maaan, that was good", Kyoko said, yawning and looking up at her. "Wanna stay here and eat lunch with me, Sayaka?".

"Hmm... I was the one who was supposed to be getting the gift here but you're the one who had more fun", she answered. A smile crept back on to Kyoko's face.

"...Eh, we'll still have enough time to eat before afternoon classes anyway--", she said, putting her hands up Sayaka's skirt and tugging down her panties, a strand of slick stretching between the wet spot that had formed on them and her lap. Kyoko reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out the half-full box of pocky, and flashed a grin up at her. "--I'm pretty hungry though."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really feeling this when I started out writing even though it was something I'd been looking forward to working on and I honestly thought I might end up kind of phoning it in – there's not as much setup here as in my last two Kinktober fics – but eventually I ended up getting in to it maybe _too_ much. While working on it I thought about switching the premise completely because the image of some melted chocolate play between Sayaka and Kyoko popped into my head, and I almost worked it in a little here but the idea of Kyoko bringing a bottle of chocolate syrup to school was a bit too much even for super indulgent smut. Just leaves me more material for another foodplay fic later I guess. I also planned on doing a pocky kiss-but-it's-Sayaka-finishing-the-pocky-and-eating-Kyoko-out thing, but kissing and fingering for the finale is where the fic went instead.
> 
> Canonically, Puellae Magi probably can't be afflicted by disease due to the nature of how the contracts work, which is my excuse for ignoring the implications of sticking pocky in your pussy, and I thought about mentioning that, but the fact that Sayaka and Kyoko's telepathic communication necessitates this not being an AU where they aren't magical girls was as much implied angst as I was going to allow. I also can't help but imagine that partly-melted pocky covered in pussy juice might actually not be pleasant in real life, but that doesn't stop me from loving the fantasy of it.
> 
> I keep getting more and more behind schedule on these fics; I at least managed to finish this before I went to bed yesterday but it involved staying up until hours that are ungodly even by my standards. Maybe worth it though.


End file.
